moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Void
The Void 'is an Alliance RP 'crime' based guild. The guild also offers story-line, character development (individual or not), and connection to crime based RP. The Void strives to make money, take power, and whatever a man or woman could possible what. The Void temporarily works out of Ancient Curios as a base of operations, the store front acts as a decoy for what really goes on behind closed doors. For RP purposes there is a door at the back of the room that leads to Kat's office. The Void is under the command of the Dark Lady, Katalyan Sunhill, and the Grand Council that is made up of various members. The Void is currently seeking new members to join their cause and spread their influence throughout Azeroth. Content: # History # The Three Oaths # The Void's Book of Tenants # Divisions # Recruitment # Gotta Respect, Listen, and Communicate! History: The Void was started by Katalyan Sunhill in hopes to start her own underground network within Stormwind. Kat currently has connection with the Black Market, Shady Lady, and The Blacktide Brethren. The Three Oaths: The Three Oaths are something that are sweared upon when initiated into The Void. There is a blood blinding between initiate and Dark Lady. ''1. Do you swear to uphold the mission of The Void? 2. Do you swear to speak nothing of The Void outside of it's members? 3. Do you swear to obey the commands of the Council and the Dark Lady? The Void's Book of Tenants: 1. Abide by the rules of the Council and Dark Lady. 2. Do not speak of the Void outside of the guild or other Void members. 3. Contracts of Assassination must be just and approved by the Grand Council or Dark Lady 4. Do not harm fellow members of the Void, unless given permission. 5. Spars are to be decided among the council, which they will decide weapons or not and etc. '' ''6. Only the Grand Council and Dark Lady can initiate members into the Void. 7. Members of the Void are meant to live among the shadows. Causing attention to the guild and it's members will cause demotion, banded, or punished. '' ''8. The Grand Council and Dark Lady are allowed to make more rules, punishments, and etc. when seen fit to do so. (The book itself has yellowish pages inside, and the first three are the only ones written in. The first pages display the rules displayed above in a neatly written cursive, while the rest of the book is completely blank. It is bound by a black leather case.) '''Divisions The Void consists of the following divisions: #Spies, Assassins, and Thieves. #Magic Users. #Militia-ish?, and Body Guards #Operatives. (Divisions may vary within, can change, and more can be added later on.) Recruitment Recruitment standards for The Void include an IC (in game) interview. Recruitment can only be performed by Officer ranks and up, Proven Members can recruit if accompanied by a Officer. Once The Void grows, Initiates will under some sort of trial before becoming a Proven Member. After undergoing the blood oath you will chose which path that your character will take. Either joining the ranks among those who use the shadows to do their biding, or those who don't quite fit in the shadows but still wish to aid The Void in their journey. Gotta Respect, Listen, and Communicate! Members are expected be respectful, listen to the officers/others, be involved, and in general - have fun. Tabards are not required, unless given orders from the Council or Dark Lady. Please communicate with guild members if something happens. For example: You can't make an event, something happens that causes OoC or IC drama, and Etc. Though our characters maybe shady, the people outside the characters tend to be quite understanding and fun! So don't be afraid to communicate with one another! For any other information on how the guild functions, questions, and or comments contact Katalyan Sunhill. For the Alliance! And may Shadows guide! Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Crime Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Assassins Category:Thieves Guild Category:Thieves